Christmas Fantasy
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: La idea había sido de Mimi y él no pensaba tomar el crédito, así que cuando abrió la boca el nombre de ella estaba encadenado en la oración. Si él tuvo una idea fue la de recordar esa conversación con su amiga.
1. Planes para Navidad

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta pequeña historia surgió de algunos hechos narrados en **_'_** _Interludio_ ' referidos a los sucesos de Navidad de los niños elegidos.

* * *

 **Christmas Fantasy**

-1-

Planes para Navidad

* * *

La idea había sido de Mimi y él no pensaba tomar el crédito, así que cuando abrió la boca el nombre de ella estaba encadenado en la oración. No solo porque era algo que no se le cruzó por la mente nunca sino porque era algo que no pensaba que mereciera la pena. ¿Por qué adueñarse de las ideas de otros? Era mejor compartirlas. Y, además, pensaba que Mimi había tenido una muy buena idea. Ella siempre era entusiasta con los festivales y las fiestas, cualquiera de ellas, y contagiarse de su alegría era inevitable.

Si él tuvo una idea fue la de recordar esa conversación con su amiga.

—Mimi-san me habló de un juego. Dijo que se llama amigo invisible o algo así.

Izumi Koushiro se dio cuenta que tenía la atención de sus cuatro amigos de forma inmediata. Él había seguido caminando y solo le tomó unos pasos darse cuenta que todos los demás se habían detenido en su sitio, en distintos puntos de la vereda. Yagami Taichi y Takenouchi Sora hicieron silencio absoluto, sus risas desvaneciéndose en el aire frío del invierno. Ishida Yamato ladeó el rostro, como buscando ángulo distinto para mirar el rostro pálido de su amigo pelirrojo.

Yagami Hikari, con los ojos brillantes como luces cobrizas, fue la primera en hablar. —¿El amigo invisible?

Koushiro no pudo evitar pensar en la inocencia con la que Mimi hablaba del juego y sonrió.

—Para intercambiar regalos. Hacemos un sorteo con todos nuestros nombres y cada uno hace un regalo para la persona que nos tocó—le explicó, rápidamente. Se rascó la nuca cuando el silencio se adueñó del pequeño espacio que compartían.

Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea dar una sugerencia por su cuenta en nombre de otra persona. Seguramente, Mimi lo habría dicho mejor, le habría agregado detalles y color. Porque eso era lo que ella era. Mimi era color en un mundo de.

—Es una gran idea—aseguró Sora, una sonrisa radiante en sus labios y en sus ojos. Tal vez era la persona más cariñosa que Koushiro había conocido en su vida. La pelirroja miró a Taichi. Como buscando su opinión, él no pudo evitar notar. Ellos dos hacían eso todo el tiempo cuando jugaban al fútbol. Entre el resto del equipo corría el rumor que compartían _telepatía_ —. Podríamos reunirnos todos y hacer el sorteo. Luego nos daríamos los regalos antes de Navidad.

Hikari sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña pero _especialmente_ cálida. Koushiro tenía la impresión de que la hermana pequeña de Taichi era muy _frágil_ , excepto cuando sonreía. Él no se consideraba así mismo como una persona protectora, no al extremo de Taichi, pero había algo en los pequeños del grupo, especialmente con Hikari, y quizás Mimi (aunque ella era de temer cuando se enfadaba), que lo hacia replantearse esa idea. Tal vez, con la pequeña Yagami tenía que ver con aquella historia que su mejor amigo le contó en las aventuras del Mundo Digital, que la pequeña había estado al borde de la muerte y, cuando salió adelante, se había preocupado más por él que por su propia salud.

Estaba el pequeño gigante, Takeru, pero él había crecido tanto que Koushiro pensaba que no agradecería un cuarto protector.

Lo bueno era que, desde que habían regresado a Odaiba, Hikari estaba sonriendo más.

—Y podría ser antes de que Takeru-kun se vaya de viaje—murmuró la menor de los Yagami, ilusionada—. Así podemos estar todos juntos otra vez.

Taichi las miró a ambas. No sonrió hasta después de un momento. Su rostro, inusualmente pensativo, parecía reflejar nubes grises de dudas. El Taichi que sabía hasta el año pasado habría saltado con entusiasmo con la idea, sin pensar en nada, pero él vio que algo frenaba a este Taichi, a pesar de que también tenía la certeza de que le entusiasmaba la propuesta. Pensaba que sabía lo que era. O, más bien, quién.

—¿Crees que Takeru puede venir a vernos, Yamato? —Se giró hacia el más silencioso de sus amigos, el más alejado—. No sería justo qué lo hiciéramos planes con él sin saber si puede participar.

Yamato y Sora lo miraron a la vez, como participando en una composición anticipada. Koushiro creyó ver la sorpresa brillando en los rubíes y zafiros. Hikari permaneció tranquila, apacible. Tan calmada como él mismo se sentía.

Era increíble lo mucho que había llegado a conocer a Taichi en ese tiempo compartido. Habían sido amigos antes de ir al Mundo Digital pero, en algún momento, ellos pasaron a ser mejores amigos sin darse cuenta del cambio. Koushiro era conciente de ese cambio solo después de haberlo visto pasar. Los siete niños que viajaron con él se volvieron piezas fundamentales en su vida, en formas que antes no había anticipado.

Cuando Yamato por fin habló, la sorpresa se había desvanecido de su cara. —Podemos convencer a mi madre para que lo traiga de visita.

Taichi asintió. Su sonrisa ampliándose, el entusiasmo expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo y hacia el exterior. Era su don, el de contagiarlos con el entusiasmo de la vida, como una chispa de fuego que se expande.

—Suena como un plan.

Ishida sonrió. —Y yo que pensé que no sabías mucho sobre hacer planes.

—Pues, _como siempre_ , te equivocas—se mofó Taichi.

Sora rodó los ojos ante el intercambio.

—Oh, ¡por favor! ¡Me alegro que no vayan juntos al mismo salón de clases! Son tan pesados.

—¡Sora!—se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

Hikari soltó una risita. Koushiro escondió su propia sonrisa. Esa amistad tan especial solo la entendían Taichi y Yamato.

—Si podemos arreglarlo todo, Takeru-kun también podrá participar—Hikari susurró, mirando a Yamato con una mirada que no podía descifrar. Y vio algo que no veía desde hacia algún tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera del joven Ishida.

Taichi y Sora intercambiaron miradas satisfechas y Koushiro pensó, tendrían una Navidad muy especial en un año realmente inolvidable.

Tendría que decirle a Mimi que no apagase nunca sus ideas ni su color.

* * *

—¿Qué?—Tachikawa Mimi lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando él aprovechó la pausa entre clases para contarle los planes navideños que habían organizado a medias. Koushiro no sabía si era sorpresa o enfado. Las expresiones en la cara de su amiga podían ser tan veloces como nubes pasajeras—¿El amigo invisible? ¿Para Navidad? ¿Y tú lo propusiste?

Él retorció sus manos sobre su regazo y saltó ante la acusación. La última pregunta lo puso nervioso.

—¡Dije que había sido idea tuya, Mimi-san!

Mimi lo miró largamente —él pensó que le gritaría que era un ladrón de ideas, que se molestaría porque seguía siendo muy formal con ella o ambas cosas— pero, en cambio, se echó a reír.

Era un sonido agradable, como acordes de una melodía en un instrumento desconocido.

—¡Yo sé, tonto! Me sorprende que me hayas escuchado—admitió ella, un minuto después— ¡Eres tan despistado cuando estás con la computadora!

No sabía que decir: era cierto.

—Lo siento.

Mimi hizo un gesto con la mano. Le resultaba extraño verla sin un sombrero rosado, parecía que le faltaba algo. Él había creído que los meses lo harían acostumbrarse pero solo le recordaba el lugar en el que lo había perdido.

—Está bien. ¿Sabes que sería genial? ¡Unos adornos con las caras de nuestros digimon! Me encantaría hacer a Lilimon, ¡es tan hermosa!

Koushiro suspiró. Aún así, supuso que sería bueno poder tener algo de Tentomon con él, aunque sea por un breve período de tiempo y, ¿qué mejor momento que Navidad?

Echaba mucho de menos a su guardián digital. Era increíble lo apegados que se habían vuelto con sus digimon en tan poco tiempo, aunque considerándolo bien, no sabía cuanto tiempo exacto habían pasado con los digimon. ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año? En algún punto, la medida de los días se había roto y perdieron la cuenta. Y también dejó de ser realmente importante saberlo.

—¿Alguien le dijo a Jou-san?—Mimi preguntó, rompiendo la tranquila expresión de su amigo pelirrojo. A ella no le gustaba mucho el silencio—¡Tal vez podamos verlo si tenemos una excusa! A veces creo que le gustan más los estudios que nosotros.

El pelirrojo se rió.

—Jou se preocupa mucho por nosotros, solo se esfuerza mucho con las clases. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Mimi infló las mejillas ante el regaño. —Ya lo sé. Es solo que no me gusta. Creo que extraño un poco cuando podíamos estar todos juntos todo el tiempo—la cara de Mimi se nubló a medida que las palabras cayeron como gotas de lluvia—… Aunque creo que no extraño tanto lo que pasó, tampoco. No todo fue bueno.

Era cierto. Koushiro sabía que sus aventuras en el Mundo Digital habían sido extraordinarias pero ellos, todos ellos, habían pagado una cuota de dolor e inquietud por ello. En distintos momentos, de diversas formas, sí, habían tenido que enfrentarse con el sufrimiento.

—Sí—aceptó, humilde.

Mimi jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, para no mirar los ojos oscuros de su amigo. Parecía estar luchando con algo, como hacía cuando sentía que hacia una pregunta tonta y temía que él le recriminaría por decir boberías.

Koushiro nunca había dicho nada, pero Mimi siempre tenía su propia forma de ver el mundo.

—¿Crees que volveremos a ver a los digimon, como le ocurrió a Taichi?—dudó ella, apenas audiblemente.

Koushiro le dio a la pregunta la consideración que Mimi estaba pidiendo. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su mesa y lo miró, expectante, unos minutos después. Su mirada color miel era todo miedo e ilusión. Él no quería darle esperanzas ni tampoco pensaba destruir ilusiones. Era cierto, además, que desde que Agumon había llamado a Taichi, un mes atrás, todos se sentían más esperanzados. ¿Quién decía que no volverían a ver a sus digimon? Antes pensó que la puerta cerrada era el final de su tiempo con los digimon.

Quizás no era más que un interludio.

—Yo creo que es probable.

Mimi sonrió, la luz de la alegría bañando su cara y brillando en sus ojos.

—Ahora, ¿cómo sorprendemos a Jou-san? Tal vez deba decirle a Sora-chan. A ella se le ocurrirá algo.

Koushiro, que siempre quería saberlo todo, no estaba seguro de _querer_ preguntar.

* * *

Kido Jou sintió la sonrisa tirando de sus labios cuando vio seis rostros familiares en el pasillo de su apartamento. Estaban todos amontonados en el estrecho pasillo y la pequeña Hikari, la paciente de su padre, estaba primera. Echó de menos los ojos azules de Takeru. Cuando el pequeño estaba presente, la mirada de Yamato, no, la de todos sus amigos parecían salpicadas con estrellas de esperanza.

Jou no los había visto a todos juntos en lo que parecía demasiado tiempo. Una costumbre dejada por sus viejas aventuras en el Mundo Digital.

El timbre había sonado insistentemente y su hermano le había dicho que atienda, que quería seguir durmiendo. Claro que era costumbre para él, podía dormir en cualquier parte de la casa. Ese hábito, incluso, lo había librado de ser secuestrado en agosto por Vandemon.

Durante los primeros días en su casa, Jou se encontraba buscando la presencia de Gomamon antes que sus anteojos, la calidez y el confort que su compañero siempre le ofrecía cuando tenía dudas, en esos momentos privados donde no trataba de hacer que se relajara. Esperaba escuchar voces somnolientas en lugar de su alarma, las quejas de Taichi y Agumon por tener que levantarse y los regaños de Sora de las primeras veces, siempre dirigidas hacia Piyomon o a su mejor amigo. A Koushiro, con los dedos torpes en un teclado o el largo bostezo de Takeru a mitad de la mañana, por haberse quedado conversando con Patamon. El sonido de la armónica de Yamato y el suspiro de admiración de Gabumon ante la melodía familiar, las risas suaves de Mimi y Palmon que llegaban hasta él. No había convivido mucho con la pequeña Hikari y tampoco con Tailmon pero cuando la veía recordaba su voz y la de Tailmon en las madrugadas, un lejano murmullo mientras ambas compartían secretos entre sí, momentos preciosos de los que fueron privadas al principio.

No obstante, de agosto, del fin de las más grandes aventuras jamás soñadas, habían pasado ya más de tres meses y ellos no tenían una excusa para detener a los actores del escenario de la vida. Jou olvidó esas mañanas, o las dejó dormir en su memoria, y solo a veces salían a la superficie. Gomamon era, siempre, siempre, lo que más recordaba.

—Deja de mirarnos así—se quejó Taichi, moviéndose veloz para apartar a Jou de la puerta—. No somos ninguna visión. Estamos aquí desde hace horas.

Sora lo habría regañado sino hubiese estado de acuerdo pero no dejó de darle una mirada veloz. Taichi suspiró, notando el mensaje. Varias sonrisas se contagiaron entre los rostros de sus amigos ante el intercambio silencioso. Y Jou sintió que todo estaba mucho mejor, de repente.

El sol se asomaba entre las nubes pasajeras. Él no había pensado que era un día gris hasta que los vio.

—Pasen, chicos—se rascó la nuca y abrió la puerta para que todos pudieran entrar—, creo que puedo ofrecerles un postre que preparó mi madre y...

—Está bien, Jou—dijo Sora y sonrió amablemente. El departamento no era muy pequeño así que ellos entraban bien en la sala—. No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. Taichi y yo tenemos práctica de fútbol.

Jou sintió su cara decaer.

—Vinimos a verte porque a Koushiro...

—... A Mimi—interrumpió el pelirrojo.

— _A Mimi_ —corrigió Taichi, con un deje de exasperación y la aludida le dio a Jou una amplia sonrisa—, se le ocurrió una idea para esta Navidad.

—¡Vamos a jugar al amigo invisible!—declaró Tachikawa, con entusiasmo. Jou no la había visto tan alegre en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa de Mimi siempre le daba ganas de sonreír—. Una de mis amigas, Mi-chan, dijo que lo habían echo el año pasado con su familia y pensé que era una buena idea para hacer. Le expliqué a Koushiro como funcionaba y él, entonces, se lo dijo a Taichi y los otros y pensaron que era buena idea que lo hiciéramos todos.

—Me parece una buena idea—Jou aceptó. Enseguida, sus cejas se arrugaron en un ceño—. Pero no podemos dejar afuera a Takeru-kun. ¿No podemos invitarlo a que se quede con nosotros?

Yamato le dio a su amigo una sonrisa pequeña. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo cuando se vio en la mira de seis miradas curiosas. Él les había prometido hablar con su madre.

—Mi madre lo traerá unos días antes de Navidad para despedirse antes de viajar, Takeru y yo arreglaremos el resto.

Jou asintió. Sabía que el rubio no era de dar muchas explicaciones y eso bastaba.

—Entonces, está decidido—dijo Taichi, con esa voz llena de determinación que todos recordaban muy bien.

La celebración fue instantánea. —¡Sí!

Jou recordó las palabras de su hermano Shuu cuando lo vio después de sus aventuras. Le dijo que había crecido mucho, muy deprisa. Y, de repente, él entendió. Recordó esos primeros días, perdidos, y con hambre, confundidos y preocupados entre los bosques y el desierto. Y esas peleas, las discusiones y alejamientos. Y vio a sus amigos, sentados todos juntos alrededor de la pequeña mesa y vio cuanto habían progresado sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Sora y Taichi estaban conversando algo en voz baja, como poniéndose de acuerdo. Probablemente era algo sobre su práctica de fútbol. Yamato le preguntó a Mimi si no pensaba en usar un sombrero y ella se rió y dijo que no pensaba reemplazar su sombrero tan pronto. Hikari hizo una pregunta en dirección a Koushiro y el pelirrojo asintió, antes de empezar a explicarse.

Armonía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habían pasado ellos en el Mundo Digital —pese a que él era bueno con las cuentas resultaba difícil, por lo menos, y absurdo, en extremo, comparar la longitud de los días entre dos mundos— pero Jou sentía que sus aventuras valían mucho más tiempo que cualquier medida real.

Tomaba más que semanas construir algo tan fuerte. Y tan valioso.

* * *

Takaishi Takeru se puso de puntillas. A su madre le gustaba mantener el teléfono alto y, si bien no se quejaba, era uno de esos momentos en donde pensaba que le gustaría ser tan alto como Yamato.

No le iría mal.

Marcó el número de la casa de Hikari de memoria. Se lo había aprendido porque era una combinación sencilla y porque era uno de los que más utilizaba.

El día anterior había hablado con Sora, que se había convertido en su hermana mayor, y el día previo había llamado a su padre y a su hermano para saber como estaban. Había pensado en un día para llamar a cada uno, porque eran siete días de la semana y pensaba que no podía ser mejor. Como Hikari y Taichi vivían juntos, Takeru llamaba dos veces a la semana a la casa de ellos. Y también trataba de hablar mucho con su hermano. Yamato no era muy conversador, en realidad, pero escuchaba con paciencia y Takeru siempre estaba feliz de hablar con él. A Mimi le tocaban los viernes, ella le dijo que eran su día favorito de la semana. Y pensaba que Jou estaba desocupado los domingos porque estudiaba menos. Koushiro no hablaba mucho o hablaba demasiado, a Takeru no le importaba, e igual prefería las computadoras.

A Takeru le gustaba hablar con ellos. Y los echaba de menos. A veces los extrañaba tanto que le dolía, como cuando extrañaba ver cosas tontas que Taichi hacía o anhelaba los abrazos cálidos de Sora. La risa de Mimi cuando jugaban juntos, los regaños de Jou y hasta la presencia silenciosa de Koushiro. Las conversaciones con Hikari, Tailmon y Patamon a la luz del fuego cuando no podía dormir.

Su madre, tal vez, presentía todo eso y se sentía mal por él. Natsuko lo dejaba platicar por teléfono sin ninguna queja. A veces los chicos no estaban en casa, a veces salían o directamente no los encontraba. Aún así, sus amigos le devolvían la llamada cuando regresaban y eso siempre lo hizo sentirse mejor.

Pero, entonces, estaban esas veces que extrañando a Patamon y a su hermano y a sus amigos, se sentía muy _solo_. No como se sintió cuando pensó que Yamato y los demás no lo soportaban por ser un niño llorón sino… _solo_ y un poco triste. Bueno, bastante triste.

Pensaba que su hermano se sentiría mal si le decía lo que pasaba y Takeru odiaba verlo sentirse mal. Desde que sus padres se habían separado, Yamato siempre estaba… serio. Él prefería cuando sonreía. Se veía parecido a las viejas fotos que su madre tenía guardadas en su agenda favorita.

Además, él envidaba un poquito a su hermano, que los tenía a todos cerca y no quería decirle esas cosas. Odiaría que Yamato pensase mal de él. Por eso le gustaba llamar a Hikari cuando se sentía así. No entendía la razón, no muy bien.

Hikari, a diferencia de Yamato… Hikari le dijo que no tenía muchos amigos y que, a veces, no se sentía muy bien en hablar con su hermano de lo mucho que extrañaba a Tailmon y lo mucho que a veces… envidiaba todo el tiempo que pasaron con sus digimon. Los dos echaban de menos cosas distintas pero los dos extrañaban cosas que los otros no.

Y Takeru, pequeño y grande, entendía _bien_. Ya no se sentía de ocho años nunca más.

—¡Takeru-kun!—la voz de su amiga llegó a su oído y tuvo que apartar el teléfono un minuto.

—Hikari-chan, no grites.

—Lo siento—dijo, con una risita corta—. No hablabas, pensé que ibas a cortar.

—¡Nunca haría eso!

—Está bien. Porque te llamaría de nuevo, para hacerte lo mismo.

—Hikari-chan, nunca te pregunté…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Cuándo cumples años?

Ella volvió a reír.

—En febrero.

Takeru vio que su mamá se acercaba a la sala y se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose en la pared. Tenía esa expresión rara que le recordaba a Yamato y él le sonrió. A los dos, a su madre y a su hermano, les brillaban los ojos cuando él les sonreía.

Pero no podía decirle a Hikari que quería vivir en Odaiba con su mamá escuchando la conversación.

Entonces, recordó que _debía_ decir algo.

—Mi hermano me contó la idea de Mimi-san, para Navidad. Mamá dice que es buena idea.

—Vendrás, ¿no es cierto, Takeru-kun? El día del intercambio.

Takeru asintió con la cabeza antes de recordar que debía contestar en voz alta.

—Sí. Mamá quiere que vea a mi papá y a mi hermano antes de irnos de viaje.

—¿Y cómo sabrás quien te tocó?

Podía imaginar a Hikari con el ceño fruncido.

—Mi hermano va a venir a vernos—le explicó—. Y él elegirá por mí. Creo que es como hacer un poco de trampa pero él prometió no mirar hasta que nos veamos.

—Si no es como Taichi, entonces no lo hará. Mi hermano es muy curioso, a veces.

Fue el turno de Takeru para reírse. Su amiga esperó.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo, Takeru-kun?

Enseguida, se animó. Pocas cosas le quitaban su entusiasmo.

—¡Claro!

—Me gustaría que fueses mi amigo invisible.

—A mí también me gustaría que fueses mi amiga invisible, Hikari-chan.

Ella soltó otra risita. Takeru tuvo la tentación de agradecerle por hablar con él, por no haber olvidado.

—Pero sería muy raro, ¿verdad?

—Creo sería mágico, no raro.

—Mágico—repitió Hikari.

Y aunque no podían verse en la distancia, Takeru sabía que estaban compartiendo una sonrisa como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes, en el mundo increíble que les había abierto sus puertas y que los ayudó a conocerse.

 **...**

* * *

 **N/A** : Me encanta escribir la amistad de estos chicos.

' _Christmas Fantasy'_ es el nombre del albúm navideño de Digimon Adventure 02. Tendrá tres capítulos nada más, uno por cada día 24, hasta llegar a Diciembre. Pensé que así me incentivaba a mi misma a terminarlo.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Preparativos

**C** **hristmas Fantasy**

-2-

Preparativos

* * *

Tachikawa Mimi sonrió triunfal cuando dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y dio vueltas en la habitación para contemplar el decorado. Aún no llegaban los días de fiesta porque faltaban unos pocos pero sus padres habían insistido en alegrar el ambiente con algunos adornos y Mimi se había alegrado de poder hacerlo. Era casi perfecto para la ocasión.

En su casa había mayor espacio que en los hogares de sus amigos y, por ello, la mayoría de las reuniones que tuvieron y las piyamadas que organizaron habían sido allí. Para placer y agrado de Satoe, que siempre parecía feliz de tener visitas. Especialmente cuando empezó a hablar más con la mamá de Sora y la mamá de Hikari y Taichi.

Aunque habían pasado apenas unos días desde que hicieron el acuerdo de reunirse para jugar al amigo invisible, ella estaba entusiasmada con las vísperas navideñas. Si bien no era una celebración como lo era el Año Nuevo la idea de poder reunirse con sus amigos y compartir regalos la entusiasmaba mucho.

Le agradecería a su padre por darle la idea del intercambio y a su madre por hornear las galletas con forma de cactus con algún regalo especial. Quizás no era un motivo navideño pero la visión del plato repleto de galletas junto al pastel que habían preparado la noche anterior era alentadora.

 _Seguro que Palmon disfrutaría de esto_ , pensó con tristeza.

—¡Mimi!—la voz de su madre rompió el silencio. Era alegre y solo un poco aguda suavizada por las paredes de la habitación—, tus amigos están aquí.

No eran todos pero se sintió feliz al ver un cabello rojo y un alborotado pelo azul. Izumi Koushiro, pequeño y tímido, y Kido Jou alto y desgarbado, estaban bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Koushiro-kun, ¡Jou-senpai!—los saludó con entusiasmo. Compartía el salón de clases con Koushiro pero Jou era más escurridizo y, a veces, verlo era imposible. Le alegraba que hubiese llegado en horario. Ese era su Jou.

Hicieron una pequeña reverencia a Tachikawa Satoe y siguieron a Mimi a la habitación.

—Llegamos un poco temprano, Mimi-kun. Espero que no te moleste.

—Claro que no. Sora-san dijo que ella y los Yagami llegaran un poco más tarde. Yamato-san dijo que no confiaría más en el horario personalizado de Taichi-san. ¡Ellos siempre están peleándose!

—¿Yamato-san?—preguntó Koushiro. Él no había visto al joven Ishida al entrar, sería muy descortes por no saludar.

—Um, sí. Vino temprano porque Taichi-san no le avisó que nos reuniríamos después de que fuésemos al centro. Pero mamá y yo volvimos más temprano y le dije que podía quedarse.

Jou escaneó la habitación, confundido.

—¿Y dónde fue?

—Fue a hablar con su madre, creo. No quiso que lo acompañase.

A Mimi le apenaba la situación familiar de Yamato y Takeru. Ella no tenía hermanos pero después de haber visto lo mucho que se preocupaban entre sí, lo mucho se echaban de menos cuando estaban separados, deseaba que pudiesen darles más tiempo junto a los dos.

—Entonces solo faltan tres más.

Mimi asintió. Imaginaba que Sora llegaría junto a los dos Yagami, porque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Según tenía entendido, habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños.

—Escribí nuestros nombres un papel para hacer el sorteo. Habrá que ver que no nos toquen nuestros nombres… ¿Se imaginan?

—Es cierto—Koushiro le dijo, sonriendo un poco ante la idea. Aunque la idea la había traído él, de repente se dio cuenta que no tenía forma de saber que los nervios lo invadirían en ese momento. Le _aterraba_ la idea de decepcionar a su amigo invisible—, pero no creo que suceda.

—Creo que preferiría tocarme a mí mismo, sabría que regalarme—suspiró Jou.

—¡No digas eso, Jou-senpai! —lo regañó Mimi— Cualquier regalo es perfecto si se hace con amor. Tú debes ser el más difícil para regalar. O puede que sea Yamato-san, pero él no dirá que no le gustó.

—¿Y yo sí?—preguntó Kido, casi indignado. Mimi hizo una nota mental para hablar con Sora, a ellas les gustaba bromear con su superior.

—Se va a notar en tu cara—dijo ella, riendo.

—¡Oye!

Ishida Yamato se deslizó en silencio por la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y saludó a Koushiro con una pequeña reverencia. No se atrevió a interrumpir la discusión de sus otros amigos, que eran ajenos a su presencia.

Miró la habitación con curiosidad y sintió que su boca se arqueaba cuando vio una bandeja llena de galletas que no estaban la primera vez que había entrado allí. Supuso que eso era lo que Mimi había ido a buscar antes, cuando él se retiró a hablar con su padre, diciéndole que sus planes se atrasarían un poco.

De otra persona, podría haber esperado que tuviesen forma de árbol u otra cosa de la época pero la figura delineada era una pequeña alusión a Togemon. Y el solo hecho de eso, hablaba mucho de Tachikawa.

—Lindas galletas—comentó.

Mimi, ignorando las quejas de Jou por primera vez, le dio una sonrisa radiante.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Takaishi Takeru sacudió la cabeza con decepción. Era la tercera vez que sonaba el teléfono y ninguna llamada era para él. Podía ver la mirada apenada que su madre le dirigía cada vez que él levantaba la mirada de su cuaderno para ver si su hermano, por fin, lo llamaba. Él no quería ser impaciente —le recordaba a lo que había sido antes de sus aventuras en el Mundo Digital, antes de conocer a Patamon y a los demás— pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba ansioso por tener noticias.

—Él llamará, Takeru.

Su mamá seguía poniendo una cara triste cuando hablaba de su hermano pero también sonreía más. Él la había atrapado varias veces mirando una foto de Yamato cuando era pequeño. Sabía que ella echaba de menos a su hermano y también quería a su papá. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día...

—Takeru—dijo su madre y le señaló el teléfono. El se levantó de un salto—, es tu padre.

—¡Papá!

Takaishi Natsuko sabía que Hiroaki estaba sonriendo al otro lado. Durantes las raras ocasiones en las que Yamato había tomado sus llamadas, ella no había podido dejar de derramar lágrimas de silencio. Sabía que se merecía todo la frialdad de Yamato pero no podía evitar que doliese. Le gustaría volver a los viejos días, añoraba sonrisas que no podía recuperar.

Natsuko le acarició el cabello a Takeru, aprovechando la ausencia de su sombrero, y luego se volvió a la cocina. Yamato había accedido a quedarse en su casa esa noche, aprovechando que al día siguiente no habría clases. La distancia entre Odaiba y la prefectura de Kagawa se recorría en ocho horas y era bastante agotador para Hiroaki, o ella misma, para lograr que los niños tuviesen visitas regulares. Por eso habían acordado que tendrían días especiales para visitarse. Era difícil que pudiesen concertar encuentros: ella vivía demasiado lejos, casi en movimiento constante y Hiroaki estaba ocupado en su trabajo hasta tarde. Usualmente, los encuentros entre ellos ocurrían en casa de Hiroaki, la casa de Yamato. Ese año hubo varias extensiones, como el campamento de verano y ese pequeño encuentro en las vísperas pero Natsuko estaba internamente feliz por ello.

Le daba la oportunidad de ver a Takeru y a Yamato.

En Japón era un fenómeno raro que las familias separadas por el divorcio tuviesen contacto frecuente entre sí pero no importaba. Quizás se trataba de sus raíces europeas. Y la mirada desolada en los ojos de Yamato cuando se despidieron. Y las lágrimas de Takeru cuando comprendió, por fin, que ya no vivirían juntos.

Incluso Hiroaki, con sus raíces hundidas en la tierra de la tradición, no había querido cambiar el acuerdo. Él le había dicho que ellos tomaron decisiones egoístas y ella sabía que tenía razón. Pero eso los había hecho más flexibles cuando de sus hijos se tratasen.

—¡Está bien, papá!—Takeru siempre era entusiasmo puro. Ella pensaba vagamente en su padre cuando lo veía sonreír—. Sí, si. Aquí está. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y con ese saludo, Takeru le devolvió el teléfono.

—Papá quiere arreglar algunas cosas—dijo Takeru, muy serio.

Natsuko sonrió.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?—Mimi preguntó, una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios mientras miraba a Sora—. No tiene que preocuparte tanto por tu sombrero. Solo lo usaremos para el sorteo.

Sora suspiró exageradamente pero Mimi sabía cuando ella estaba molesta de verdad y cuando solo estaba jugando. Le gustaba ver a Sora así, a veces parecía olvidarse de su edad y que también era una niña como el resto de ellos.

—¿Quién empieza?—preguntó Mimi, después de sacudir el sombrero azul de Sora y asegurarse que todos los papeles estuviesen mezclados.

Ninguno de ellos se movió. Mimi lo encontró exasperante.

—Podría empezar Hikari—dijo Taichi, dándole a su hermana una sonrisa. Cuatro voces estuvieron de acuerdo y Mimi se sumó rápidamente.

Ella solo quería empezar.

—Está bien—dijo la más pequeña. Yagami Hikari tenía una forma de moverse que hablaba de fragilidad y pero sus ojos hablaban de fortaleza. Una contradicción que recordaba poco a su hermano, hasta que pasabas el tiempo suficiente con él.

Mimi le guiñó un ojo cuando sostuvo el sombrero de Sora solo un poco más bajo para que la pequeña pudiese ver el contenido.

Koushiro había doblado los papeles donde había escrito los nombres con una precisión inquietante.

—Tú puedes elegir el que quieras.

Hikari parpadeó, sus ojos brillantes, y le sonrió ampliamente.

Tomó una un momento y luego cambió de opinión y escogió otro. Mimi había usado papeles rosados diciendo que las hojas blancas eran aburridas para el juego.

Hikari miró el nombre que había en el papel, solo para asegurarse que no estaba su nombre escrito.

Los demás se tomaron un momento y cada uno eligió un papel del sombrero de Sora. Excepto Yamato, que hizo una elección simbólica para su hermano. Se negó terminantemente a mirar cualquiera de los dos.

—Hice un trato con Takeru —les explicó, con una de sus raras sonrisas y luego guardó los dos papeles doblados cuidadosamente, en su bolsillo—. Le dije que nos entraríamos al mismo tiempo así que no veré quién me tocó.

—¿Y qué pasa si a alguno de ustedes le toca su propio nombre?—preguntó Sora.

No había pensado en eso. Lo único que había querido era cambiar el ánimo de su hermano: Takeru estaba lo suficientemente desanimado por no poder estar allí con ellos.

—Los cambiaremos entre nosotros, supongo. Aunque romperemos un poco las reglas.

Mimi sonrió.

—Podemos perdonarlos por eso.

Taichi bufó. —Yo no creo que eso les suceda. Debería ser una clase extraña de suerte.


End file.
